


5 Sentence Fics - Zechs Merquise

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	5 Sentence Fics - Zechs Merquise

#01 - Melts in the mouth

There is a bakery not too far from Preventers Headquarters that serves croissants that are flaky, buttery and melt in your mouth. Once a week Zechs buys few dozen, along with some flavored spreads, and leaves them in the break room. When he first joined most of the pastries would end up in the garbage can, but as time has gone on and people have gotten to know him fewer of them would be left for the trash. Now, two years later, not only are they all eaten, but he has agents waiting for him when he arrives in the morning. It's not friendship, being acceptance on the shallowest level, but being greeted with smiles instead of contempt and mistrust is at least a place to start. 

#02 - Breaking bread/fast

As an officer Zechs is very aware of the expression that an army travels on its stomach. When he trained new recruits, he emphasized the importance of a good solid breakfast to start the day so that energy levels didn't drop causing hunger induced fatigue. These days, even though he is still physically active, most mornings start with a cup of tea, toast or a muffin, and a piece of fruit. Without the rigors of military life there is no longer the pressing knowledge that at any moment a battle may occur, so the 'eat when you can' philosophy does not apply. Meals can once again be the unhurried moments of enjoyment that do not involve lines, trays, and sometimes unidentifiable foodstuffs. 

#03 - Pin drop 

The first time Zechs was introduced in a briefing as Agent Wind it was so still you could have heard a pin drop. There were looks of awe, some of hatred, and a few who were unsure just how to react to the man seated next to Lady Une. Redemption came in a small measure from a young man who extended a hand, announcing how pleased and honored he was to be working along side one of the people who had helped stop the second eve war. He explained in a quiet voice that his family and home had been threatened by the mobile suits that Zechs and Noin along with Quatre, Trowa, and Duo had taken out. Zechs had experienced admiration, respect, fear and loathing in his role as a teacher and soldier for the specials, but it was the first time he ever saw himself cast in the role of a hero, realizing the responsibility that went along with it. 

#04 - Measure of a man

While sitting in his office one day, Zechs overheard Heero telling another agent that he would trust Zechs to be his back up. This came as quite a shock considering their past history. When Zechs asked him about it later, Heero smiled slightly and replied that he, of all people, would know how reliable Zechs was in battle. That night over a glass of wine and some serious soul searching, he had an epiphany. The true measure of the man he was, and had been, could be found not in the deeds he had done, but in the honor of the men who respected him. 

#05 - Death and taxes

Being presumed dead after the first eve war was a freeing experience for Zechs. For once, he did not have to worry about the next young soldier who would use challenging the Lightning Count as a way to make a name for himself. Spending two years on Mars overseeing the Terraforming operation allowed him to take a step back and look at his life from a different perspective so that he could decide what he wanted to do now that his family and home had been avenged. The decision to return to Earth and take a position with Preventers was not an easy one and was thought out and discussed from all viewpoints before he agreed. It brought with it rewards, trials, and the nickname Jesus boy from Duo for his timely resurrection. 

#06 - Pushing forty

The day Zechs arrived at Preventers to sign his official paperwork, Lady Une called him into her office and they discussed the career path he wanted to take. Where he saw himself in five or ten years. With a somewhat chagrined smile, he had to admit that he hadn't really thought much beyond the desire to return to Earth since he longer felt he belonged on Mars. He was rather surprised when she leaned back in her chair and informed him that, frankly from what she'd seen, he seemed to be searching for something in the way he moved from group to group a part and yet separate. When she asked him if he thought that Preventers was where he would be when he was pushing forty, he just smiled and said he hoped so. 

#07 - Two-part harmony

When Zechs looks back over his life there have been two people who were the most responsible for shaping who he is today. Molding him through their joint influences. Treize, a strong force who pushed him on, making his vision Zechs' through friendship and mentoring. Noin was always there in the background, a solid presence who supported him, raising him up by letting him stand on her shoulders. Together, they danced a two-part harmony that made up the soundtrack of his life. 

#08 - Almost too late

The greatest regret of Zechs' life is not that he almost destroyed the Earth, but something much more personal. The way he pushed Noin away and allowed her to think he was dead after the first eve war, even though she told him she always knew he had survived. He cringes in retrospect that she had faith in him even when his faith in himself faltered and died. When they reunited after the second eve war, he wondered if it was too late to rebuild the relationship they'd had. She set his mind at ease by putting a hand on his shoulder and telling him she was not going to let him get away again. 

#09 - Total eclipse

With the death of his parents and the destruction of the Sanq kingdom, Milliardo Peacecraft ceased to exist. With his death the catalysis for the birth of Zech Merquise, the man would be able avenge the great wrongs done to Milliardo. For years the need to get revenge eclipsed any other need or want and became the focal point of his existence. With that accomplished, Zechs realized that he had eliminated his reason for existence and lost the purpose in his life. He had expected to feel a sense of accomplishment or justice, but instead he was just empty and devoid of direction. 

 

#10 - Morning dip

Zechs has never particularly liked or disliked mornings, unlike some of the people he has known, adjusting without much difficulty to whatever schedule he was given. When he was at Lake Victoria Academy, he would get up an hour before the rest of the cadets were rousted out of bed and go for a swim in the lake. It was his time to mentally prepare for the tasks of the day. He found that, while he was on Mars one of the things he missed most, besides a good bottle of wine, was being able to swim. His current apartment is almost an hour's drive from Preventer's headquarters in rush hour traffic, but the large pool and private balcony make it worth the trip. 

#11 - Police, freeze!

"Preventers! Freeze!" 

Zechs kept his weapon trained on the suspect as he moved to the side, allowing Trowa to handcuff their captive who stood frozen, waiting for directions. It wasn't his first arrest or even the most challenging one, but somehow it impacted him. A scared young man trying to find a way to feed his family and falling into the traps society laid for him. For a moment he was once again young Milliardo Peacecraft being lectured by his father that the elimination of poverty was the only path to peace, because a man who is hungry and desperate doesn't care about anything beyond his next meal. 

#12 - Paperweight 

Like most field agents, Zechs finds paperwork excruciatingly boring and a waste of his time. His early years of training, as the heir apparent to the Sanq kingdom, serves him well when it comes time to do his reports. He learned well the value of self-discipline and attending to his duty, regardless of the fact that there are many things he would rather be doing. It is not uncommon to find him after hours, seated at his desk rummaging through folders making notes. Usually eating dinner from a take away box while his coffee cup serves double duty as a paperweight. 

#13 - White room/yellow handprint

The crime scene itself was a bit lacking in clues having only one element that stood out, a single yellow handprint on the stark white wall above the dead man's body. The fact that it was murder was immediately recognizable by the bullet wounds and the lack of a weapon. It wasn't a surprising end for a man who trafficked in drugs, munitions and various illegal, but lucrative, ventures. Studying the scene, Zechs memorized the position of the body in relation to the handprint. There was a statement in it, he was sure and when he returned to headquarters later he planned to search the database for crimes with a similar scenario.

#14 - Stay with me

He watched as Lu walked out to her car, turning to smile and wave before unlocking the door and sliding in behind the wheel. She pulled out of the parking lot, then onto the road, disappearing from his view. Holding her in his arms always made him want to never let her go. And yet he always did. Standing, watching, as she left when all he wanted to do was ask her to stay. 

#15 - Walking tall

A man has his pride. It gives him strength and support in times when life seems like an uphill battle. Bolstering his self esteem when it slumps. Keeping others at arm's length when it is too painful to risk rejection. Zechs wears his like the silver mask he discarded when he joined Preventers. 

 

#16 - Crazy like a fox 

Zechs is used to being asked if he is, or was crazy when he tried to destroy the Earth. He no longer bothers to explain his logic because most people either won't listen or don't really care. Instead, he just smiles, nods, and goes on about his business. He knows there is a pool in the office for when he will lose it again. He also knows what time and date he had Lu sign him up for. 

#17 - Years of erosion

When Zechs returned to Sanq to say good-bye to his parents, he was surprised how different things were than what he remembered. Their grave markers were covered in small pits from years of wind and salt air eating at the stone. He realized, as he crouched in front of them that like the vines and grass that were taking over the ruins of what used to be his home, time had moved on without him. His quest for revenge had kept him the same young boy who watched in horror as the flames engulfed the castle, destroying his family. It was time for him to lay the hatred he had carried for so long and with it his soul, to rest. 

#18 – Interruption

It was Saturday. A day for cleaning the apartment, doing laundry, and possibly reading the new book on military history he had acquired. It did not usually involve a six am wake up call and an invitation to join Lu, Hilde, Sally, and Lady Une on a road trip to find the perfect cup of coffee, believed to be available in a nearby town. As he stretched out in the back seat of Sally's car with Lu drowsing on one shoulder and Hilde on the other, he had to admit that it was a welcome interruption to his routine. As was the companionship and feeling that his company was not only accepted, but desired. 

#19 - Just the beginning

It started with small things. A book abandoned on the couch or a pack of gum thrown casually on the coffee table. Bit by bit it grew to more. A toothbrush appeared in his bathroom and a change of clothes in his dresser. Then, one day, he made a conscious choice and handed her a key. 

#20 - Box of crackerjacks

/Life is like a box of crackerjacks. Some people are sweet, some are nuts and if you get lucky, there's a prize./

Zechs smiled as he drove past the billboard. What they were selling was irrelevant. The simplistic and yet realistic view of the world warmed him more than the steaming cup of coffee in his cup holder. 

#21 - Proud as a peacock

Zechs is extremely proud of his sister, Relena. Not just in what she has accomplished in her life, but who she has become as a person. Because of her stance on pacifism and her ongoing commitment to peace, he considers her the true heir to the Peacecraft family name. Someday he hopes to walk her down the aisle, assuring that his lineage will not die. Until that day any man who looks at her in manner that is even the least bit unseemly gets a glimpse of just how protective Miss Peacecraft-Dorlian's big brother can be. 

#22 - Sandpaper eyes 

Having come to some sense of peace with himself and the choices he's made. Zechs does not have a lot of difficulties sleeping. However, once in a while, a spate of nightmares will occur. When this happens he tends to find other ways to pass the time such as reading or working on assignments from work. Crawling into bed as the first rays of sun are beginning to lighten the night, eyes like sandpaper and limbs heavy with exhaustion, he wants nothing more than a few hours of undisturbed rest. A wish that often at times is left unfulfilled. 

#23 - Cup of coffee 

Mornings demand tea with breakfast so Zechs doesn't have his first cup of coffee until he arrives at Preventers headquarters. On days when he doesn't work, it is often midmorning before he starts a pot brewing. Unlike a lot of his fellow agents he is able to function without being hooked to a caffeine IV. There are several specialty brews that he prefers if he has the choice. Since the coffee at Preventers is not one of them he keeps a jar of vanilla hazelnut creamer in his bottom drawer. 

#24 - Drop in the ocean

Some days it seems to Zechs as if working for Preventers to stop crime and maintain the peace is a waste of time. They raid a munitions factory only to have two new ones appear. It makes him wish for the days when he had troops and armaments available at his word with no need for warrants or legalities. However, he is also aware that with those freedoms on his part comes a lack of freedom on others. The balance between the two resting on a very thin line. 

#25 - You’ve got a friend

On his birthday, Zechs walked into his office to find a bouquet of balloons and a card signed by so many people the inside and back were covered. He was shocked and more than a bit touched by the effort on his behalf. Later, when he thanked Lu, he found out that she was not the one who arranged for it. It didn’t take much for him to discover that Quatre, with help of Trowa and Heero, was the one behind the birthday celebration. When he cornered Quatre and asked him why Quatre smiled and said with peace comes understanding.


End file.
